1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for regenerating a catalyst of the type employed in hydrocarbon conversion reactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for regenerating a catalyst comprising a metal halide and a Bronsted acid containing fluorine in the presence of hydrogen and a noble metal hydrogenation component, said catalyst having become deactivated or partially deactivated by contact with hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the activity of Friedel-Crafts type hydrocarbon conversion catalysts declines gradually due to the accumulation of various organic and inorganic contaminants or poisons (such as compounds of carbon, sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen, metals, water and the like) until the catalyst ceases to exhibit an economic activity. In such cases, depending upon various economic factors, the catalyst may be replaced or regenerated to restore desired activity levels.
Several methods have been suggested in the prior art for regenerating supported Friedel-Crafts type hydrocarbon conversion catalysts with a noble metal hydrogenation component (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,191; 3,558,514; 3,590,007 and 3,893,942). It has also been suggested to recover active catalytic material from an aluminum halide/hydrocarbon sludge formed during the conversion of hydrocarbons in the presence of an aluminum halide catalyst (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,292 and 3,227,776). However, none of the foregoing prior art is believed to suggest regenerating the present substantially liquid phase hydrocarbon conversion catalyst with a noble metal hydrogenation component hydrogen.